The present invention relates to the field of multimedia devices for use in a motor vehicle, and in particular to motor vehicle multimedia devices that receive over a wireless connection supplemental information regarding a data medium suitable for playback in the multimedia device.
Motor vehicles are often equipped for example with a car radio, a multimedia player, an audio cassette player, and a car telephone. A combination of car telephone and car radio is often referred to as a telematic unit.
The multimedia data medium stores not only the actual multimedia data, but also a table of contents and other supplementary information. An audio or video CD for example, stores the title of the CD, the music titles stored on it, the beginning or end times, and the size of the stored files. This information can be read when the data medium is inserted into a multimedia player, and can be displayed on a visual display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display).
A problem with prior art systems is that the driver must look away from the road while he is driving in order to enter instructions into the playback unit. Therefore, for safety reasons, the operation of the playback unit should obviously be avoided while operating the motor vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a playback unit for use in a motor vehicle that automatically receives supplemental information regarding a data medium suitable for playback in the playback unit.